


为什么没人问比尔为什么他特别痛恨麦西亚

by hydrviolence



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 比尔中心、粮食、私设、OOC





	为什么没人问比尔为什么他特别痛恨麦西亚

比尔刚刚退了烧，坐在椅子上，往窗外看。  
不是真窗户，是岩壁上的洞，当作了窗子。他从那窗洞往外望。外面森林潮湿冰冷，着魔一样没有任何声音，树木们在沉默中矗立，地上黄绿色落叶里积着雨水。巫师俯身在树根边用匕首挖着什么。  
木头椅子的背板硌得比尔伤口发痛，他挪了挪身子，仍然痛。不只是伤处，全身都疼。伤处的疼痛是近于火烧的灼热痛感，身上的其他地方，那些关节和肌肉，则是带有疲倦病态的酸痛。他到底是上了年纪，一点儿小伤就会发烧，烧到需要服药才能降温，一点儿小伤就疼得靠在椅子里不想站起来。  
窗外，巫师从土里扒出些什么，放进篮子里，继续挖掘。一缕头发垂下来，挡在脸边，她抬手把头发别到耳后，手上的泥土和苔藓蹭到脸颊上，沾到头发上。这孩子的裙子和鞋子里肯定渗进了落叶中的雨水、露水、泥水。比尔想，他该跟她说，别把自己弄得又湿又冷，但她不会听。真正觉得冷、害怕冷的是他自己，那个孩子即使全身泥水也不会觉得湿冷。他眼前又出现了当时，他们逃出来时的画面，巫师蜷缩着身子藏身在树枝和落叶中，头发披散、光着脚、裙子沾着泥、嘴边带着擦伤，沉默不语，如躲避敌人的兽类。  
比尔突然感到一阵心悸，像体内突发的一场地震，猛然一脚踩空的一阵惶恐，不过，这种感觉旋即消失了。也许他的时候快到了，比尔仰头看岩洞的洞顶，如果结束会怎么样？如果死会怎么样？他最终是要死的，躲过这次，未必躲得过下一次。也许，下一次他就会在混战中被杀，被砍死、被箭射穿、被一刀捅进肚子里。也许下一次被抓到后逃跑不成被处决。至少现在麦西亚已经学聪明了，只想着干脆利索地把他杀掉，他会死得相当顺畅。也许，他会因为生病死在这个山洞里。他想象自己的死亡方式，没觉得害怕，也没有难过或者痛苦，甚至不觉得遗憾。这些，都是他该有的死法。他略微有点对贝德维尔感到抱歉，似乎乐于接受死亡就是背叛了他们的目标，他本该更有希望，但却开始觉得疲倦了，想挣个鱼死网破。回忆自己的行为，他意识到自己故意让自己陷入险境，像是求死，又拼命想活命，半是求死，半是求生。一切似乎永无止境，如藤蔓般纠缠在一起，所有挣扎不能改变一个结局——尤瑟早已死去，他的妻子死了，孩子也死了。结局早已发生了，现在的一切只是结局的回响。  
他把视线转回窗外，发现巫师已经不再挖了。她站起来，一只手扶着树干，另一只手攥紧匕首，望向远处，森林之外的某个地方。比尔看着巫师的背影，这孩子太瘦了，他想，像是一掰就折的枯枝，令人担心。同时，他知道不必担心，巫师看起来脆弱异常，像是很容易就会被扭断脖子的小鸟，但瘦小的身体里蕴藏着难以想象的力量。她看到了什么？比尔知道她正在看什么，只有她能看到的东西。  
他坐直身子，并拢手指压住伤处。从什么时候起，他开始对这么一点小伤大惊小怪？这次他已经很走运了，麦西亚只想赶紧把他杀掉了事，不再问任何问题。当时他感到一阵轻松，心情轻松脑子就会格外灵活，逃得就更顺利。如果他更走运一些，有可能不会被抓到，如果不是妓院里那个小子……  
不，更走运的情况从来不存在。  
就像是昨日重现，每次被抓到，就像一次重演。

黑甲兵把一个男孩推到他眼前。  
那是在他第一次被抓到的时候，他还不太擅长逃跑。他们把一个男孩推到他面前，麦西亚告诉他，如果他不说出他和同伙们的据点，就杀了那孩子。  
男孩还不到十岁，浅色头发、浅色皮肤，眼睛里透露出害怕。他是个街上的小毛贼，麦西亚说，妓女的儿子，死了也没有人在乎。“如果你不说，他就要死。”麦西亚告诉他。  
孩子没有挣扎，大概知道挣扎也不可能挣脱，他安静站着，不安地抬头看看抓着他的士兵，再低头看跪在那里老泥鳅比尔。不，当时还不是老泥鳅，当时只是威廉。男孩的眼睛在恳求他，恳求他说点什么，说出真话来，恳求他能说出点什么救自己的命。但是，在那个时候，威廉无话可说，他用过给麦西亚假地点的招数了，为了避免自己挨烙铁。但等到麦西亚发现他扯谎，他还是把那顿烙铁吃了回来。虽然逃得过一时，终究还是逃不掉。当时他疼得近于崩溃，只想逃得过一时是一时。现在，后果来了，他没办法用同一个花招救男孩的命，即使只能救一时也做不到。他想不出任何话来，只能看着男孩在他眼前被杀。  
死亡的过程缓慢，麦西亚强迫他看着。看着男孩眼中的惊恐转为祈求，又转为愤怒，然后是绝望，又是愤怒、恐惧，最终是放弃，生命从不到十岁的躯体中消失。  
比尔反复梦到那个孩子，在他梦中，那个男孩没说过什么，没有谴责，也没有原谅，只是死去。反复死去，不断重复死亡的过程，一次又一次地死。是他让这个孩子一次又一次地死亡，一次又一次。  
确认男孩死了以后，士兵们把尸体拖走，带来另一个孩子。“我们再来一遍，”麦西亚说，“如果你不说，这个孩子也得死，接下去是第三个、第四个……我们来看看，你能杀几个孩子。”  
第二个孩子是女孩，比男孩年纪更小，看着不到五岁的样子，非常瘦小。瘦得骨头几乎戳破绷在上面的一层皮肤，她光着脚，套着脏得看不出颜色的裙子，头发披散，嘴里勒着一根绳子，像马嚼子那样勒在嘴里。女孩倒不显得害怕，也许因为年纪太小，还不知道害怕。  
“让她活，还是死？你决定。”麦西亚说。  
是的，他决定……威廉调整了一下呼吸，闭上眼睛，努力压住哽咽的腔调。“你不知道吗？”他尽量让语气平稳。  
“什么？”麦西亚反问。  
“只有第一刀是最疼的，也最深。剩下的，都疼不过第一刀。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“我已经害死了一个孩子，还会在乎第二个吗？”  
“既然不在乎，杀掉她就没什么关系了。”  
“有成千上万种折磨、侮辱我的方式，而你只是毫无创新地重复同一种？”  
“你过去可没抱怨过重复同一种。”  
即使两只手腕都被绑吊着，威廉还是勾了勾手指，示意麦西亚凑近。麦西亚略弯了弯腰。  
“有什么要说的？”  
“靠近一些。”  
“为什么？”  
威廉压低声音。“知道为什么我一直没说吗？你的士兵里，有我们的奸细。如果我说了，就会当场被杀。”  
“你指望我会相信？”  
“不指望。”威廉让声音更低一些，近于温柔的耳语，“不过，只要你靠近一些，我就告诉你，反抗沃蒂艮的人都聚在哪里。”  
他看着麦西亚犹豫着。然后，大概是考虑到即使靠近也不会有任何危险，麦西亚俯身到他嘴边。距离近到威廉可以咬下他的耳朵。威廉没有咬，他伸舌头舔了麦西亚的耳垂。  
效果比咬掉耳朵更好，麦西亚闪电般地缩了回去，站直身子，不安地用一只手摸着被舔的耳垂。“你……做什么？”  
威廉笑出声来。“你害怕我舔你的耳朵？”  
“你打算干什么？”  
“不打算干什么。”只是想稍微转移一下你的注意，“真的只是想舔一下耳朵，没有其他目的。”  
麦西亚不放心。  
“其实，”威廉停顿一下，“我想提个建议。”  
“说。”  
“我们去骑马旅行吧。”  
“什么？”  
“快乐的骑马旅行。”  
麦西亚给了他一脚。  
他决定还是尽快转入正题。“骑马旅行去反抗军的据点。”  
“你想耍什么花招？”  
“没想耍什么花招。那地方的位置不太好说清楚，只能带路过去。如果我没把你带到想去的地方，你尽可以把我开膛破肚、大卸八块。”  
麦西亚思索了一下，笑起来。“你终于受不了了，是吗？”  
“是不想受了。”威廉说。  
“那我们明天出发，带上那女孩。”  
好吧，他本来也没指望能让麦西亚忘掉那孩子。不过，能躲一时算一时，至少女孩今天不会死。

第二天他们出发。威廉几乎没力气骑马，于是被捆在马背上，活像件行李。女孩和黑甲兵骑同一匹马，她的双手捆在背后，嘴里仍然勒着绳子，仍然毫无害怕表现，甚至根本没什么表情。威廉觉得她的眼睛像是鸟类的眼睛，非人类的、无法理解的眼睛。  
他们向着威廉随便指点的方向前进。直到天黑，威廉得到了水和食物，他既不想吃也不想喝，士兵们就强迫他咽下去，麦西亚要让他活着。被灌完了晚饭，威廉看到一个黑甲兵往女孩嘴里灌水，虽说是灌水，却并没有解开勒在她口中的绳子。  
“喂！你会弄死她！”威廉冲着那个士兵嚷嚷。  
士兵放下水壶，扭头看着威廉。女孩也看着威廉，毫无感激。  
“至少把她嘴里的绳子解开。”威廉说，“让她好好喝水。”  
士兵摇头。“她是个巫师。解开绳子，她就能念咒，大家就变成一滩稀泥了。”  
女孩无动于衷。  
原来她是巫师。会有年纪这么小的巫师吗？理论上讲应该会有，但他从没想过真的有巫师孩子。威廉想着，她是个巫师，不管怎么样他们都会杀了她。  
那天晚上，他算计着逮个机会放走巫师。但整夜有士兵看守，他们的手都被绑在背后，没有任何机会。他救不了任何人。麦西亚会因为他把他们带到错误的地点而杀了女孩，然后再杀了他；或者，他在路上身体撑不住死掉，然后他们以巫师的罪名杀掉女孩。无论如何，他们都会死。他谁也救不了。  
一整晚，巫师孩子倒是睡得很香。  
第二天，他们再次出发，威廉精疲力尽、昏昏沉沉。  
启程后没多久，马发了疯。几乎所有人的马都发了疯，嘶鸣起来，撂着蹄子把背上的士兵往下甩。只有威廉的马没闹，也没要把威廉甩下去，它看准了周围士兵拼命稳住自己坐骑、顾不上其他的时候，驼着威廉撒蹄子跑了。  
等威廉回过神的时候，周围已经空无一人，马驼着他悠然自得地迈着步，不知是要去哪里。他挣扎了一阵也没能挣脱绳索，又昏昏沉沉睡了过去，或者，昏了过去。

再次醒来的时候，威廉眼前模模糊糊是棕色的泥土地面。他考虑自己身处何处时，又看到了一双沾满泥巴的小脚。  
那个小孩……他想，是……那个小孩吗？  
那个小孩蹲下身来，歪头看着他。勒着她的嘴的绳子已经消失，被她解开扔掉了，嘴角留有勒伤的痕迹，两侧脸颊也有绳子造成的擦伤。  
“你还活着。”威廉说，其实只是动了动嘴唇，没能发出任何声音。  
孩子看着他，面无表情。“我饿了。”她说，因为饥饿眼睛显得格外大，透出一股子饿劲儿来。  
有一瞬间，威廉以为这个巫师要吃掉他。  
不过没有，女孩伸出手，把手里攥着的干粮送到他嘴边，“你也饿了吧？”她问。  
应该是黑甲兵的干粮，威廉不知道女孩怎么把黑甲兵的干粮弄到手的。“还不饿。”他终于发出了声音，看看送到眼前的干粮，又抬眼看看女孩，“有水吗？”  
孩子离开了一会儿，取了水壶，消失在灌木从中。趁这功夫，威廉挣扎着爬起来，所幸背后就有一棵树，他能够靠着树半躺半坐。单是坐起来这一动作，就足以让他心跳得像要冲出胸口。  
孩子又回来了，发现威廉的位置变了，先是警惕地打量一番，才走近他，把水壶递过去。威廉接过水壶，向孩子道谢。举着水壶时，他的手抖得厉害，全身都抖得厉害，把水洒一脸，不过还是成功地喝到了，灌下去半壶水以后，威廉感觉好了一些。  
女孩一直看着他，像动物警惕周围的危险一样，警惕着他。  
“你叫什么名字？”他放下水壶问。  
“巫师。”这次不是完全没有人类感情的声音，这次，孩子的口气里带着骄傲。  
他明白这孩子为什么会被抓了，她明目张胆管自己叫“巫师”。不过，这么小的孩子明白“巫师”的意思吗？她会巫术吗？  
“是你让马发疯的？”  
她摇头。  
“哦。”看来马发疯不是因为巫师。  
“它们帮我。”女孩说。  
“你让它们帮你？”看来还是因为巫师。  
孩子点点头。“你叫什么？”她问。  
威廉想了想。“你可以叫我比尔。”  
“你有地方可去吗？”  
“你有地方可去吗？”他反问。  
摇头。  
他不知道她曾经遭遇了什么，不知道她的家人发生了什么。  
“别担心。”他试图安慰，“等我好一些，我们可以生起火来，然后拿树枝搭个过夜的小棚子。国王外出也就这待遇了。等到明天，我知道有个地方也许适合你，我们一起去。”  
孩子静静地听他说完，末了，点了点头。  
他们就这么办了。

  
巫师仍然站在树下，手扶着树干，一动不动地站着。  
比尔觉得她已经这样站了很久，简直要化作石像了，一只鸟停在她的肩上，一条蛇顺着她的腿往上爬行。  
她在看什么？还好吗？比尔用双手撑住椅子扶手，站起来。  
这时候，巫师有动作了，她转头对着肩上的鸟说了什么，把蛇从自己腿上摘下来，放在地上，拎起篮子，扭头往山洞走来。  
他过去的时候，巫师已经放下了篮子，其他人围在她四周。  
“巫师说，有人拔出了尤瑟国王的剑。”  
“露出水面的石中剑？”  
“是的。”  
“沃蒂艮一直在召集适龄男子拔剑。”  
“有人拔出来了？”  
“是，今天，刚才。”巫师说。  
“怎么可能？”  
“不是可能，是已经发生。”  
“这不可能！”  
“但是你想想，为什么沃蒂艮没能把剑据为己有。”  
“还有，为什么他一直抓年轻男人去拔剑。”  
“我一直以为尤瑟国王的孩子，在那天晚上，也死了。”  
“看来没有。”  
“拔出剑的，是什么人？”比尔问。  
“在伦底纽姆的妓院长大的……”巫师说。  
“不是我被抓那家吧？”  
“正是那家。”  
比尔想知道，巫师怎样做到在这么短时间中获得这么多信息的。她很强大。  
“他，拔出剑的人，长什么样？兴许我见过。”  
“高个子、强壮，浅色的头发和胡子，胸膛宽厚，看起来……挺帅气。”巫师说，她显得有些困惑。  
“哦，是他。”  
原来是他，那个害他被抓的小子。他就是尤瑟的孩子？他就是真正的国王？  
干得好。  
也许，可以称之为希望。

 

完


End file.
